


catch me if you can

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Impressions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eren is clumsy as fuck and jean hates airports</p>
            </blockquote>





	catch me if you can

**Author's Note:**

> erejean is my life and soul okay and this fic really doesn't do the ship justice but i needed to contribute to the community ygm
> 
> the title is so irrelevant btw I'm just snsd trash

4am is possibly the worst time to be catching a flight halfway across the world. It sucks that Jean only figures that out when it’s too late to pull out. And by too late he means ‘standing in the terminal waiting for his plane to start boarding’.

Jean’s never been a morning person, much preferring to sleep late into the afternoon, only getting up when his bladder practically demands it so god knows why he picked a flight at ass o’clock in the morning. It wasn’t even cheaper to fly at this time than it would’ve been to depart at lunchtime. Logically Jean knows there must have been some logistical reason that caused him to book this flight but that’s not gonna stop him from cursing his past self.

He’s been at the airport since 2am, just to be safe, and all he wants to do is curl into a ball and sleep for a couple days. Unfortunately, if he did that the lab that his placement is booked at probably wouldn’t be too happy with him so instead he opts for buying the largest coffee he can find.

When he reaches the front of the queue he orders a venti caramel macchiato with an extra espresso shot and moves to end of the counter to wait for his drink. Except he can’t because suddenly there’s someone in front of him and then an _extremely_ hot drink is spilling on him before the owner of said drink is falling on top of him.

It takes Jean a moment to process what the fuck just happened but just when he’s about to start shouting (because seriously _what the fuck?_ ) there are hands pressing against his thighs and when he looks up he comes face to face with the hottest person he’s ever seen.

Looks don’t matter however when Jean realises that there is still scalding liquid seeping into his clothes and onto his skin and it’s not getting any better despite the amount of napkins this guy continues to push against him. “Shit shit shit, dude I am soooo sorry,” the guy says and he does sound genuinely apologetic but that isn’t gonna stop the rash that’s inevitably gonna appear on Jean’s skin. “You came out of nowhere and my drink just kinda went headfirst all over you.”

Jean huffs at that. “Really? I hadn’t noticed,” he deadpans and just like that all sympathy falls from the other guys face.

“Hey, fuck you, I’m trying to help you.” Jean seriously questions his definition of ‘help’ because all he’s managed to do so far is rub the coffee stain further into his trousers. His (previously) green trousers. “I said sorry so don’t be such an asshole.”

“You have the nerve to call me an asshole? I’m not the one who spilt his scalding hot coffee over a random stranger,” Jean shouts, noticing people turn round to watch the interaction. “Why were you just standing there? Surely you had to know that people were going to be moving down the counter?”

At his words the guy drops all of the napkins that he’s still trying to press into Jean’s trousers and he stands up, looming over him. “Sorry for trying to be a nice fucking person,” he spits before walking away, leaving Jean on the floor in a small puddle of what smells like vanilla. It could be worse he guesses.

He’s just getting up, planning on finding the closest toilet so he can quickly change into the tracksuit bottoms in his rucsac when the voice over the intercom is announcing that his plane is finally ready to board. Cursing, he grabs his thankfully dry bag up from the floor and gets his coffee (that’s probably lukewarm by now) from the counter and starts jogging in the direction of his gate.

Jean makes it across the terminal in time but is forced to bin his coffee before he can board, much to his disdain. The steward reminds him that he can buy another one on the plane but she can fuck off is she thinks he’s gonna cave in to their extortionate prices. Jean decides that he’s just gonna put his headphones in and sleep for the whole 9 hour journey because he knows he’s got the window seat. He could probably do with the sleep anyways and it saves himself from having to talk to anyone.

He finds his seat quickly, and sets up the music on his phone ready for take-off before making himself comfortable enough that he won’t have a crick in his neck when he wakes up. Jean can already feel himself starting to doze off when someone clambers into the seat next to him and when he opens his eyes his met with the shitty guy from the coffee shop earlier. “Shit.”

The guy turns to look at him and his eyes noticeably widen when he realizes who he’s sat next to. He doesn’t think it can get any worse but it can, _of course it can_ , because the guy is suddenly sticking out his hand as if he wants Jean to shake it.

“Eren Jaeger,” he says and Jean hesitantly reaches out to shake his hand. “Sorry for just kind of leaving you earlier. It’s really early and I don’t really know how to function and god you were being such an asshole.” The guy, Eren, grips his hand and Jean kinda feels sorry for being so shitty. Only kinda.

“Jean Kirschtein. I’m shitty for pretty much the same reasons as you,” he says, making Eren chuckle and Jean can’t help but watch his face as it crinkles. Not because it’s cute though. Definitely not. “I think I had reason to be an asshole though, I mean I was sitting in a puddle of coffee.”

“Hey you should feel lucky that I said sorry,” Eren snarks and Jean decides that he likes him. Platonically. Definitely not any other kind of like. Nope.

They quieten down as the air hostess goes through the safety procedure but as soon as the plane starts taxiing towards the runway Eren turns a bit in his seat and proceeds to talk Jeans ear off for the next ear. It turns out that they’re actually signed up for the same placement and Jean doesn’t feel so worried about spending his summer in a foreign country anymore, which is weird considering that he straight up wanted to kill Eren just a few hours ago.

Eventually Eren starts to doze off about 5 hours into the flight and Jean takes that as his queue to get some well deserved rest. Except Eren’s head falls down onto his shoulder and his mouth is brushing the skin of Jeans neck and it really shouldn’t feel this good to have a sleeping stranger breathing on his neck. Jean spends an extra 30 minutes trying to calm himself down before he can actually fall asleep but he feels like it's justified.

He doesn’t actually remember falling asleep but suddenly there’s a hand shaking his shoulder and the pilot is rambling something over the intercom. Jean assumes it’s about landing soon and a look out of the window confirms that they’re only a few minutes out.

“Hey, you’re really cute when your asleep y’know,” Eren says and Jean whips his head to the side to stare at the boy. _Cute?_ How the fuck is Jean supposed to reply to that?

“Umm, thanks I guess,” he stutters and Eren smiles at him like he’s the fucking sun. It’s unnerving as anything and Jean is so confused. “I, uh- you too.” Eren’s smile just widens impossibly and Jean doesn’t know where to look and he doesn’t know what’s happening and he really just needs some help. Maybe a lot of help.

“So I was thinking,” Eren starts, wringing his hands together with sudden anxiety. “Obviously we’re on the same placement, so we’ll be staying in the same dorms, so maybe before we go to the lab we could grab a coffee or something? I promise not to spill it on you this time.”

Jean shouldn’t think Eren looks adorable when he’s nervous but he’s too far gone to even care. “Yeah, I think I’d like that,” he smiles and just like that Eren relaxes, his nerves dissipating as a smiles spreads back across his face. “I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> tweet w/ me @aiichirous


End file.
